


Долог путь до Ардашира

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тот, кто делал волшебные башмачки, не провёл тест-драйв по камням и скалам" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долог путь до Ардашира

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Радугу-2015, тема - Ветер перемен.
> 
> Предупреждения: настоящее время; вольное обращение с историей, мифологией Ирана, а также классической детской литературой.

От Сард до Ардашира – четыреста сорок восемь парасангов. Иначе – сто двенадцать переходов. Хорошо груженый караван, тратя три дневных вахты из пяти, дойдёт в столицу за полтора месяца. Они не караванщики, они торопятся, но камни Царского Пути презирают спешку, а число «448», начертанное на первом почтовом столбе, заклинает и время, и расстояние.  
– Значит, здесь не поможет бежать изо всех сил, чтобы куда-то попасть? – задумчиво уточняет Дора. Ветра нет, но деревья на обочине шелестят листвой – будто приветствуют странников.  
– У отмеренной дороги свои законы, – кивает Джавад. – Гнать вперед изо всех сил – верный способ оказаться за обочиной и уже не вернуться.  
– Но мы можем сократить время отдыха, – Скир правит коня вперёд, первым ступая на Путь. – Чаще менять лошадей. И, – он оглядывается, – тронуться с места, наконец!  
  
Комната на вершине главной ардаширской башни насквозь прожаривается солнцем днём и выстывает ночью. Но поздним утром здесь ещё достаточно приятно находиться. Его Высочество младший принц Хейдар сидит у низкого подоконника и читает. Его Мудрейшество Верховный Арифмет думает.  
Ведь решить проблему очень просто – прямо сейчас встать и подойти, подтолкнуть немного, подарить вполне достойную смерть вместо нудного прозябания… Но высочество цепляется за жизнь так упрямо, что, борясь, вполне может потянуть его за собой. Раздумывая об этом, Верховный Арифмет приподнимает узорчатую митру, приглаживает ладонью повлажневшие волосы. Он терпеть не может молодых и упрямых.  
– Вы ведь знаете, – вздыхает Верховный Арифмет. – Если вы добровольно откажетесь от наследования, я засвидетельствую полную передачу власти. Народ примет ваше решение. Все наслышаны о вашей размолвке с Величайшим из Величайших…  
– У меня не было размолвок или ссор с отцом, – качает головой Хейдар. – Только с его первым слугой.  
– Визирь мудр. Когда-то он был магом, но отказался от служения знакам ради служения государю. Все думают, что в вашей ссоре виновен не он.  
Принц отрывается от свитка, и его взгляд кажется острее кинжала:  
– Кто бы ни был виновен, я не прощу ему смерти братьев. И он знает об этом.  
– Как кто-то может быть в ответе за чужие болезни! – восклицает Арифмет. – Или за гибель в междоусобице! Вы ведь знаете, сколько сил он приложил, чтоб остановить раздор между старшими детьми шаха. И если бы вы раньше осознали, какой бедой обернется раздел земель, вы бы также стали ему союзником ещё при жизни Величайшего… – Хейдар возвращается к чтению. Оскорбленный маг думает, что у башенных стен – и у тех больше внимания к его словам! Но терпеливо продолжает уговоры:  
– Вы должны примириться, распить чашу вина....  
– Он уже отказывался поменяться со мной чашами.  
– Должны, – настаивает Верховный Арифмет. – Ради блага Парфии! Ради вашего царственного брата. После всех трагедий вас осталось лишь двое, негоже теперь соперничать и рвать страну на части! – Маг вздыхает, трёт переносицу. В комнате становится жарковато, и ему хочется покончить с этой задачей поскорее. – Сейчас все заняты подготовкой к коронации, но после – новый правитель будет готов призвать вас к себе, вернуть былое расположение. Всё, что от вас требуется: несколько слов и подпись на пергаменте. Отрекитесь и спокойно отправляйтесь в свои драгоценные Сарды.  
Молодой упрямец выставляет правую руку за окно, ловит ладонью солнечные лучи. Оборачивается:  
– Вы слишком подружились с ложью и искажением, Ваше Мудрейшество, не боитесь запятнать белых одежд? Вы ведь ещё до прихода сюда успели узнать новости.  
Я-то успел узнать, нервно думает Верховный Арифмет, а вот он откуда? Неужели рассмотрел что-то из своего окна? Невозможно!  
Хейдар продолжает говорить. Голос звучит равнодушно и жестко, даже принцу крови не позволено разговаривать так с главным магом.  
– Брат не получит короны, которой столь жаждал, ради которой заключил договор со лживой змеей и одобрил убийство старших. Потому что и его уже готовят к переходу по Небесному Мосту.  
На широкий кожаный браслет принцу садится шахбаз, царь-сокол, и Верховный Арифмет разом всё понимает.  
Глупая птица перебирает лапами, спрыгивает на стол и клекочет.  
Это худшие новости за сегодня, думает Верховный Арифмет, а ведь цифры предвещали нечто подобное! Он вспоминает, как говорил визирю: надо бы поймать сокола заранее. Тот не прислушался. После смерти шаха второй из символов царской власти и посланник богов пропал, и никакими расчетами не удавалось определить его местонахождения.  
А вот теперь – глядите-ка! – шахбаз объявился и хозяйничает в блюде с фруктами, безошибочно определяя и вышвыривая отравленные. И не поймешь, когда он успел определиться с наследником – до или после смерти третьего принца?  
– Впрочем, – смягчает речь Хейдар, – мне сложно простить лишь визиря… А с вами мы могли бы договориться, Ваше Мудрейшество.  
Покинув комнату в башне, Верховный Арифмет обдумывает слова принца и нервно поправляет митру. Он вовсе не уверен, что Хейдар умеет прощать.  
  
На очередной станции седой писарь старательно выводит в вахтенном отчете: «Архитектор Джавад с женой и телохранителем».  
– Цель следования?  
– Направляюсь в столицу согласно вызову Верховного Арифмета.  
Писарь пристально рассматривает его подорожную, но Джавад остается спокоен: подделка не должна вскрыться из-за его волнения.  
– А вы не слышали, – шепотом уточняет старик, – что случилось в Вех-Ардашире? Ходят слухи, вся власть теперь в руках визиря…  
– Тех, кто говорят с цифрами, – высокомерно врет Джавад, – не волнует светская власть.  
Писарь поспешно соглашается и тиснет квадратную печать на пергамент. Джавад забирает подорожную, Скир выходит следом за ним и, только переступив порог, шипит сквозь зубы:  
– Уже каждый камень этой дороги знает…  
– Не каждый, на прошлых станциях ни о чем не спрашивали, – поправляет его Джавад, но брата это не утешает ни капли:  
– Треклятый сын дэва! – он стискивает кулак в бессильной злобе. – Он ответит за всё, что совершил! Нам бы только добраться к Хейдару, убедиться, что он жив! И уж тогда мы рассчитаемся с визирем сполна!  
Джавад вздыхает. Он молчит, хоть ему и не нравится, что Скир пачкает язык, и смотрит в сторону. Дора вслушивается в вой ветра, в который вплетаются и иные – протяжные, тоскливые – голоса.  
– Волки? – спрашивает Дора, привычно проверяя кобуру за поясом.  
Волки пытались напасть на них между четвертой и пятой станцией, и тогда Джаваду пришлось пустить в расход один из факелов, а Доре – потратить пулю на вожака. Сейчас Джавад тоже прислушивается, но отрицательно качает головой:  
– Нет, это джинны.  
Джинны воют о смерти шахиншаха и его сыновей, и под их плач путники скачут дальше. Когда Дора засыпает прямо в седле, Джавад берет её лошадь под уздцы и просит Скира замедлить ход.  
Доре снится звездное небо. Чистое, яркое, со знакомыми созвездиями, по которым можно проложить путь. Ей снятся полет и цитрусовые сады под крылом, пока она покачивается в седле, а тонконогая лошадка утаптывает гравий копытами.  
  
Они всё же останавливаются до утра на следующей станции. Наплевав на вялые протесты, Джавад относит Дору в путницкую на руках, застилает для неё цветастым покрывалом узкую койку, а сам спит рядом на полу, головой – на бауле. И даже Скир, выругав их за слабость, засыпает, обняв меч и прислонившись к косяку дверного проема.  
Утром Джавад чинит ворота – закрепляет формулой стальную перемычку над рамой и в качестве оплаты принимает продукты в дорогу. Начальник станции довольно кланяется, желает путникам долгих лет жизни, хоть и считает странными. Впрочем, учёные люди все странные, думает он, глядя, как писарь старательно затачивает стило, демонстрирует его огню, спрашивает соизволения, что-то бормочет – и всё это, только чтоб начертать имя мастера на глиняной заготовке.  
Имя чертится с ошибкой, но писарь не замечает и всё равно оставляет табличку у рамы. Джавад незаметно ухмыляется. Он привык.  
  
Ещё в самом начале жизненного пути Джавада случайно проклял нумеролог. Мерзкая погода, ливень, хоть и благодатный, но холодный, тяжелая ночь после Праздника Середины Весны, добросердечно открытые господином винные погреба – всё это разом смутило мысли усталого мага. Записывая имя и дату, вместо шестнадцатого дня второго месяца он начертал второй день шестнадцатого и оставил новорожденного Джавада без Дня рождения и предопределенной судьбы. Когда мать через год узнала об ошибке, было уже поздно. Несмотря на то, что она подала длинную жалобу главе гильдии и извела назойливыми просьбами не одного нумеролога, никто не смог исправить уже начертанного. Всё, что ей предложили, – отдать ребенка храмовникам, чтоб цифры хоть так присматривали за его судьбой.  
Так Джавад стал арифметом, а позже, определившись с ремеслом, – архитектором. И мудрые прочили ему известность и безбедное существование... впрочем, мудрые часто ошибались, говоря о нём.  
  
Они едут дальше. Дора мурлычет под нос походную песенку на своем, не знакомом братьям языке. Скиру нравится ритм, он просит петь чуть громче и в такт хлопает ладонью по бедру. Джавад видит узор этой мелодии. Она марширует тенями по кирпичам, шуршит гравием, выплетается тонкими смерчиками пыли вокруг подошв невидимых пехотинцев. Она ничего не обещает в финале пути – ни мира, ни боя, ни смерти, она вообще молчит о финале.  
И наверное, песня очень нравится бортовым камням Царского Пути, потому что они дают им возможность пройти сегодня чуть дальше запланированного.  
  
Главная башня – самое высокое и самое величественное строение квадратного дворца царей, и сделать её тюрьмой – прекрасная в своей изощренности издёвка визиря. Хочешь – обозревай с высоты не ставшую твоей столицу, а надоест – лети вниз, целуй мраморные плиты двора, по которым прежде шагал.  
Хейдар мечется по комнате, словно зверь по клетке. Его спокойствие и хвалёное терпение, прежде всегда выручавшие, сейчас отказывают ему.  
Шахбаз сочувственно взирает на узника со стропил.  
Наверное, думает Хейдар, всё дело в том, что он никогда не любил Ардашир и даже не думал сделать его своим. Привык следовать отцовской воле, поддерживать или отрезвлять братьев советами, никогда не выходить вперёд. Но когда шахиншах впервые, полушутя, обмолвился – неплохо было бы перераспределить сатрапии, раздать вам по куску для управления и посмотреть, кто чего стоит, – Хейдар словно очнулся. Старшие ссорились, кому из них достанется столичный округ, кому – плодородный Юг, а кому – Восток и врата торговых Путей. А он сразу сказал, что раз так – он заберет себе Запад, со всеми его каменистыми пустынями, с беспокойным Приморьем и шумными Сардами, заберет и сделает лучшей частью империи. Братья, конечно же, быстро согласились и вернулись к своим спорам, отец понимающе хмыкнул, и только один из советников осмелился заметить:  
– К Сардам ближе, чем к остальным городам, подходят отроги Искаженного Ущелья. Это опасные места, полные лжи и ловушек.  
– Что ж, – небрежно пожал плечами Хейдар, – значит, там особенно ценится правда.  
И правда состояла в том, что из Запада проще всего было сделать автономию. Хейдар уехал в «свои» Сарды, строил там собственную маленькую Парфию и так увлекся, что упустил из виду столичные дела, не сразу понял, почему растерял прежнюю силу отец, когда размолвка между старшими переросла в пожар восстания и когда бывший маг успел оказаться главным сановником. Оспаривая право наследования, погиб второй из его братьев, затем старший, уже открыто примерявший венец шаха, вдруг за пару дней сгорел в лихорадке. Хейдару всё ещё не нужна была столица, но, считая себя по-прежнему способным давать советы, он примчался к отцу и попал в ловушку. В разговоре с третьим братом высказывался, как прежде, слишком открыто, не подготовил почву, не обзавелся союзниками в Ардашире, чудом успел услать в Сарды друзей и предотвратить их аресты… А сам внезапно оказался мятежником, запертым в башне.  
Брат то ли побоялся казнить его в открытую, то ли, в самом деле, ожидал раскаяния и смирения. И даже после его смерти изданный указ о заключении всё ещё хранит жизнь последнему принцу. Но сколько осталось времени в запасе? Когда узурпатор осмелится занять трон?  
Хейдар останавливается и вновь рассматривает присланные визирем подарки. Кинжал – дорогая игрушка, слишком хрупкий, чтоб стать оружием. А вот верёвка хорошая, крепкая, вполне получилось бы удушить противника.  
Яд он осторожно берет двумя пальцами и выкидывает в окно. Жаль, думает Хейдар, нельзя примериться точнее, чтобы попасть склянкой визирю в голову.  
  
Дора поёт, смежив повлажневшие ресницы. Линия горизонта мутнеет и колеблется, слоится. Горы остаются сбоку, пустыня перетекает в степь, солнечный свет преломляется, и Дора видит густо-зелёный лес и поле, алеющее маками, прямо перед ним. Она слышит гул моторов, пулеметную перекличку и дальние взрывы.  
Дора распахивает глаза. Лес пропадает, маки остаются.  
– Здесь была битва, – думает она вслух.  
– Здесь всегда битвы, – кивает Скир. – Это поля наших побед – очень удобные равнины, хорошо знакомые нашей кавалерии.  
– Очень удобные могилы, – зеркально кивает Джавад. – Не засматривайтесь, здесь даже днём полно призраков.  
Гул и взрывы приближаются, приближаются и проносятся мимо. Никто, кроме Доры, их не слышит, и лошади не замедляют хода, хотя бомбы разрываются совсем рядом, заставляя её прижиматься к гриве и прятать лицо от комьев земли и обломков металла.  
Когда наваждение уходит, Дора оглядывается по сторонам. Джавад трет виски и ободряюще улыбается. Скир прячет меч в ножны.  
Маки волнами кланяются ветру.  
  
Верховный Арифмет всегда раздражался, читая в донесениях имя Джавада, сардского архитектора. Еретика давно следовало казнить и забыть, но Священный Огонь благоволил к нему, прежнему шаху кто-то (вероятно, любимый младший сын) постоянно нашептывал просьбы о помиловании, а главное – ещё ни разу не удавалось безошибочно вписать в указ проклятые имя и цифры рождения. Даже наемные убийцы – и те промахивались, будто искажение отводило им глаза.  
Оттого, прочитав, что Джавад едет Царским Путем в Ардашир, Верховный Арифмет сразу понял: надо быть готовым к любым неприятностям.  
Ничего этот глупец не привезёт с собой, кроме перемен.  
  
Они должны держаться главной дороги, но за сороковой станцией сходят с Пути, потому что их просят о помощи. К обочине жмется человек в голубых одеждах крестьянина, и он наверняка боится мага, но кидается наперерез, пытаясь остановить всадников. Скир готов зарубить его на месте, и Джавад вклинивается между ними в последний момент.  
Дора уже знает: он готов выслушать и помочь.  
  
Когда его отправили в ссылку на окраину провинции, Джавад часто приезжал к Искаженному Ущелью. Рассматривал чужие формулы на скалистых склонах, без особой надежды исправить. Поражался масштабности замысла – и грандиозности провала.  
Маги желали повторить чудесную стену, возведенную на границе старой империи Син. Но синцы веками укладывали камень за камнем, а здешние арифметы решились на преобразование скал. Джавад не знал, кто занимался расчетами, но власть над цифрами вскружила мудрецу голову.  
Всего одна ошибка – и теперь вместо горного хребта на границе Парфии ущелье, из которого невозможно выбраться, и с каждым годом оно углубляется, расползается, змеясь по стране.  
В некоторых краях Ущелье ещё разрешает перейти на другую сторону и не покушается на поселения и отмеренные дороги. Но где-то, как рядом с Сардами, у него не видно дна, только ветер гоняет по низу клубы вечного тумана.  
Зато если обладать достаточной смелостью и пройти по самому краю, на сардских склонах можно отыскать иномирные вещи. И пусть в храме требуют сразу же нести плоды Искажения на алтарь и предавать огню, большая часть ускользает у магов из-под носа. Собиратели знают: контрабандисты, ремесленники или мастера-еретики вроде Джавада заплатят за находки честнее храмовников.  
Джавад и сам не мог удержаться, обследовал склоны Ущелья, искал. Его особенно интересовали закономерности появления искаженных вещей. На всех, что попадали ему в руки, он обязательно находил одни и те же цифры, в одной и той же последовательности. Даже на поврежденных ударом оболочках можно было рассмотреть следы стертых надписей, и Джавад предполагал, что именно эта комбинация цифр притягивала их к Ущелью. Возможно, где-то она затесалась и в формулы, послужив катализатором для Искажения, хотя насчет последнего архитектор не мог быть уверен, так как не видел изначальных расчетов.  
Из наиболее интересных находок Ущелье подарило Джаваду лампу, заполненную маслянистым веществом; книгу на незнакомом языке, полную удивляющих своей реалистичностью печатных рисунков; круглый прибор, всегда указывавший стрелкой на северный край Ущелья. И Дору.  
  
– Мы спешим. А вам нужен гидравлик, – терпеливо поясняет Джавад крестьянину, но тот никак не может понять, отчего господин маг отказывает им в помощи. – Я не знаю, как вернуть вам воду, если уровень сменился.  
По обветренным морщинистым щекам катятся крупные слёзы. Скир скрипит зубами и с тоской смотрит на клонящееся к горизонту солнце. Архитектор растерянно переводит взгляд со Скира на Дору: вечерние лучи золотят ресницы над вуалью, и Джавад угадывает в прищуре её улыбку.  
– Хорошо, – вздыхает Джавад. – Я посмотрю.  
  
– У вас тоже так? – спрашивает Скир у Доры, пока Джавад командует землекопами, и готовит им новые мерные палки, чтобы углубить колодец, и помогает закрепить осыпающиеся стенки. – Куда бы ни пришёл маг, обязательно найдутся просители, которым он должен помочь, даже если это совсем не его дело.  
Дора пожимает плечами. Она перетирает в ступке зерна ячменя, которым крестьяне заплатили за советы.  
– Так, – говорит она, подумав. – И не так. Когда ты можешь помочь, всегда найдется тот, кому помощь нужна.  
Скир смотрит на неё с недоумением, и Дора думает: наверное, она опять неправильно составила предложение, поэтому он и не понимает. Она здесь почти два с половиной года и уже с трудом вспоминает родной язык, но до сих пор не уверена в том, что правильно говорит на парфянском.  
Но Скир не переспрашивает. Он забирает у неё из рук ступку и начинает толочь зёрна с такой злостью, будто месит рожи врагов.  
– Надо углублять весь канал, – устало поясняет Джавад, подходя к ним. – Я оставил им мерки, они передадут в соседние поселения вдоль русла. А на станции оставлю сообщение, если кто-то из гидравликов будет ехать, пусть заглянет к ним. Это всё, что я могу сделать.  
– Это даже слишком много для них, – ворчит Скир, ссыпая дробленые зерна в подходящий полотняный мешочек. – Они всего лишь крестьяне.  
– Они всего лишь люди, Скир, – отвечает ему брат. – Будущие подданные твоего принца. И они пропадут без воды.  
– Здесь всё однажды пропадёт. – Они опять седлают лошадей. – Спроси у своей женщины, через тысячу лет от нас останутся только тёсаные камни.  
– Камни и дороги, – кивает Дора. – И память.  
– А о тебе ещё и с ошибками!  
Джавад усмехается. Скир не умеет злиться на него по-настоящему.  
  
Первое из преступлений Джавад совершил ещё мальчишкой. Он начал учить старшего брата читать. И не то, чтобы они не знали, что будущему воину это ни к чему. Просто так получилось. Скир никак не мог запомнить молитву наизусть, путал строки, менял местами слова. Джавад сказал:  
– Да ну! Она же записана над алтарем, ты стой себе и читай! – и начал объяснять, где и какая буква что обозначает. За что потом, когда всё вскрылось, оба были нещадно биты, но не раскаялись, тайком продолжая занятия. Скиру нравились тайны. А Джавад любил объяснять, делиться знанием едва ли не больше, чем находить новое.  
Это всё шестнадцатый месяц виноват. Шестнадцатый месяц – искажение, живущее в нём с рождения.  
  
Когда они опять выезжают на дорогу, обнаруживают себя почти в той же точке времени, из которой свернули вбок и, воодушевленные, едут без отдыха всю ночь. А потом до полудня спят без снов над станционным сеновалом. Джавад просыпается раньше спутников и рассматривает их лица под узорчатой тенью от деревянных решеток.  
Скир кажется отлитым из стали, от дороги и волнений его черты заострились, кожа посерела. Джавад жалеет, что дал втянуть их с Дорой в авантюру Скира, как будто им не хватало своей. Но, в конце концов, это он когда-то испортил брату жизнь буквами и, рано или поздно, должен был за это ответить. Если бы Скир не читал присылаемых ему книг, не привык делиться мыслями в длинных письмах, пришла бы ему в голову подобная глупость – вмешиваться в интриги верховных? Ведь когда твой младший брат постоянно пытается нарушить естественный ход событий, наверное, трудно удержаться, чтобы не попробовать самому.  
Джавад переводит взгляд на Дору, осторожно касается губами загорелой полоски на ее виске. Виски, глаза и кисти – всё, что открыто солнцу в дороге, остальная кожа по-прежнему бледна и на ней почти не заметны белые следы шрамов, полученных при крушении. Дора кажется пустынным цветком, эфемером, который расцвел после весеннего дождя и пропадет на пороге лета. Она просыпается, сонно улыбается, они прижимаются лбами, крепко-крепко, и дышат одним воздухом на двоих.  
Затем Джавад отстраняется. Незачем терзать себя несбыточным. Пусть он всем сердцем хотел бы отсрочить миг их расставания – лето неумолимо.  
  
Поначалу Джавад знал о младшем сыне шахиншаха только то, что они ровесники. Даже имя запомнил не сразу, но Скир постоянно писал: «Хейдар сказал», «Хейдар решил», «Хейдар заметил», – и, наконец, Джавад соотнес написанное со скудными новостями из столицы. Не наследник – впереди него ещё трое. Не воин – в силе он уступает братьям. Не маг – хотя научен читать и писать. Голос шаха, посланник его воли, затем – сатрап Запада; Скир был рядом с ним в Синдре и Туркистане, и когда они путешествовали по стране, и когда вернулись в Сарды. Говорил о нём в каждом письме, восторгался и считал своим другом, насколько можно считать другом того, кто стоит на ступень ближе к Небесному Огню.  
И когда брат влетел в его дом, нарушив зыбкий покой и смешав все планы, Джавад почти не удивился. Он даже не спросил:  
– Ты уверен, что мудрец вроде визиря будет худшим правителем, нежели твой принц? – потому что Скир, конечно же, был уверен, а Джавада и Дору всё равно ждали в столице. И им стоило бы поторопиться, пока верховные не вспомнили о них всерьёз.  
  
– Не понимаю, Ваше Мудрейшество, – качает головой Великий Визирь. Он слишком занят сейчас выбором подходящего царского имени для коронации, чтобы отвлекаться на мелкие тревоги Верховного Арифмета. – Почему этот еретик так вас заботит? Чтоб вы – и не нашли решения задаче...  
– Не могу, – разводит руками Верховный Арифмет. – С той самой глупой ночи... – «И из-за вашей же небрежности, дорогой бывший маг!» – читается в его взгляде.  
– Да-да, – отмахивается сановник. – Можете не напоминать. Как и у меня когда-то, у вас не выходит написать о нём без ошибок. Но подумайте ещё: верность записи имени и цифр рождения преступника — она ведь важна лишь для тех, кто умеет читать.  
Верховный Арифмет думает и соглашается. Подобное решение кажется слишком простым, а исполнители – ненадежными, но пока дорога держит путников, отчего бы не попытаться?  
  
Доре уже кажется, что дорога бесконечна. Как покрытая колючками и редким кустарником степь, уходящая за горизонт. Пару раз они догоняют караваны торговцев – усталых, сосредоточенных на своих маршрутах, повозках, грузах, лошадях, быках и верблюдах. Погонщики предупреждают господина мага, что, пользуясь временным безвластием, в провинциях стали чаще встречаться разбойники, а некоторая сволочь даже осмеливается заступать честным людям Путь.  
Вечером двадцатого дня они и сами встречают грабителей. Джавад сперва сомневается, видя на них плащи дорожной стражи, но более зоркий Скир сразу замечает грязь, рваные края и даже следы крови предыдущих владельцев. Братья синхронно обнажают мечи, а Дора, чувствуя себя бесполезной, прижимается к конской гриве и готовится пустить лошадь в галоп. Кто-то из разбойников шарахается в сторону от расписанных цифрами кривых клинков, но остальные то ли уже знают, что маги так же смертны, как и остальные, то ли слишком уж жаждут наживы. Сталь свистит, но не звенит, её голос не слышен за ржанием лошадей, воплями и криками людей, когда брызжет кровь и дробятся кости. Лошадка выносит свою всадницу из схватки, Дора отводит её на достаточное расстояние, оглядывается, тянет пистолет из-под широкого пояса. Подпускает и расстреливает в упор двух преследователей – очень экономно, по выстрелу на каждого, тем более, что второй сам подставляет шею, когда разворачивается глянуть, что за глупость, почему упал первый? Так убивать здесь до ужаса просто, жаль только, что перед отлетом она взяла с собой всего одну обойму.  
Потом её догоняют уже Скир с Джавадом. Джавад смотрит на трупы, коротко спрашивает:  
– Сколько осталось? – Дора так же коротко отвечает:  
– Один, – и твердо решает: «Если что, будет для меня».  
Они рискованно пускают лошадей в галоп, оставляя мертвых и раненых отставшим разбойникам. И только когда замедляют ход, становится заметно, что правый рукав Джавада распорот, потяжелел и побагровел.  
– Неудачно развернулся, – объясняет он Доре с виноватым видом, пока Скир осторожно, стараясь не заступить за границу дороги, спускается к колодцу у обочины и приносит воду, чтобы промыть рану. – Повезло, что вскользь.  
Рукав они безжалостно срезают. Нельзя пачкать кровью землю, а значит, придется заехать на станцию и там скормить тряпьё огню алтаря. Дора ловко перевязывает Джаваду предплечье и набрасывает ему на плечо полу плаща так, чтоб прикрыть старые шрамы на запястье.  
– Когда это ты горел? Я не помню... – недоуменно хмурится Скир. Джавад усмехается. За привычной кривой улыбкой прячется усталость.  
– Когда доказывал свою правду в храме.  
Им кажется, что земля подрагивает под ногами, они удивленно переглядываются, не понимая: это от переутомления или, и правда, дорога идёт волнами? Затем наваждение пропадает, они едут дальше, и Скир не задает больше вопросов о прошлом.  
Джавад ему за это благодарен.  
  
Тогда его сослали, а не казнили, именно потому, что Огонь подтвердил: мысли его были хоть и ошибочны, но не таили злого умысла. И хотя многие из магов были против помилования, считая Джавада худшим из еретиков, никто не стал спорить.  
Иногда Джавад думал: если бы они прислушались к нему, если бы также согласились делиться хотя бы крупицами знания с непосвященными, каким был бы их мир тогда? Стал бы он похож на мир Доры, который она показывала ему на открытках? Где своды храма поддерживают колонны, напоминающие деревья, где стенам домов позволено искривляться и ходить волнами, а мозаика может разноцветно сверкать, оставаясь всего лишь мозаикой?  
Или мир, и правда, погрузился бы в хаос искажения следом за своим непутевым ребенком?  
Дора с тоской говорила, что в их мире также хватает хаоса и несправедливости. Что, как и здесь, войны там постоянно подстерегают людей, что горят храмы, рушатся города и гибнут творцы. Но она так рвалась домой – к ветвистым колоннам и лазурным мозаикам, к неоконченным боям, к товарищам, которым должна была довезти комбинацию цифр, зашитую за подкладку куртки. Тех самых цифр, что выкинули хрупкую авиетку на искаженные скалы Парфии.  
Джавад предполагал, что эти же цифры послужат Доре проводниками обратно. Надо только найти способ пересечь ущелье.  
Вместе они рисовали и мастерили разные модели планеров, но у него никак не получалось высчитать то, что Дора называла “углом атаки крыла”. Им не хватало удобной площадки для разгона и способа придать планеру достаточное ускорение. После почти года безрезультатных экспериментов они решили, что для успешного перелета требуется нечто иное. Воздушный шар – только крупнее и надежнее тех игрушек, которые на праздниках демонстрировали мастера империи Син. Если всё верно рассчитать, если топлива хватит, Дора сможет добраться домой.  
Или нет. Ведь Джавад не знал, куда на самом деле ущельный ветер забирает их пробные слабокрылые планеры.  
  
Последней преградой встает один из отрогов Ущелья. Через провал переброшен наполовину обрушившийся мост, а внизу потоком шумит вода. Знаки на столбах предупреждают: «Тут ваш путь может измениться».  
– Вроде бы, – неуверенно вспоминает Джавад, – раньше Путь был цельным.  
Скир соглашается. Он тоже помнит эту дорогу иной. Значит, понимает Джавад, искажение продолжается. И Ущелье углубляется и растет, подпитываясь хаосом, который приносят в мир люди.  
– Нам следует укрепить переправу, – решает маг. – Стянуть обе стороны. И нам нужны материалы. Здесь неподалеку, в Керманшахе, мы сможем добыть доски и железо.  
На этот раз Скир соглашается без спора.  
  
В Керманшахе они находят всё, что нужно. И даже больше.  
Там полным-полно досок и камней, сваленных грудами обломков древнего города, и люди не знают, за какой из завалов хвататься. Углубившееся ущелье обрушило не только мост. Вместе с ним в Керманшахе рухнули храмы и школы при них, растрескались глиняные дома, заилились каналы, почернели сады. Дора смотрит по сторонам. Ей кажется, она всё это уже видела. Рвано оскалившиеся стены, башни с прорехами – словно недостроенные кастильерос. Она выискивает взглядом воронки от снарядов (ей кажется, что находит) и закусывает губу.  
С окраины доносятся звуки боя, и Скир несется туда, буркнув что-то о жаждущих поживы соседях. Дора понимающе кивает. Всё так и есть. За бедой и разрухой всегда следуют мародёры. Она словно уже вернулась домой.  
Чтобы не думать лишнего, Дора просто вспоминает всё, чему её учили: как копать правильно, как следить, чтобы задержавшиеся от падения балки окончательно не рухнули. Вместе со всеми таскает брёвна, выискивает целые кирпичи. Скорбит над мёртвыми. Радуется найденным живым. Может быть, думает она, я здесь оказалась именно для того, чтоб вытащить кого-то из-под завала. Кого-то очень важного для этого мира... Ведь когда-то Джавад вытащил её, буквально выцарапал из покореженной кабины, поставил на ноги, а теперь она отдает долги.  
Она оглядывается. Из-за раненной руки архитектор не может писать или копать, поэтому только советует и вежливо исправляет ошибки керманшахского коллеги. Изредка Дора ловит на себе взгляд Джавада и улыбается. Даже когда их относит далеко друг от друга, она чувствует его так, словно он рядом.  
  
Если Дора и была частью проклятья Джавада, то, несомненно, – лучшей.  
Чётче всего он осознал это, когда они вдвоём тащили труп его несостоявшегося убийцы к ущелью. Дора с перепугу потратила сразу два драгоценных патрона, Джавад, не веря в убойную силу незнакомого механизма, для верности перерезал мертвецу горло. И когда они сбросили тело вниз со склона, Дора сказала:  
– Вот теперь я точно вижу, что не в раю.  
Джаваду стало смешно. Парфия никогда и близко не напоминала Место Наилучшего Существования. Он спросил, за кого тогда она принимала его, неужели за одного из Небесных Проводников?  
– За ангела? – Дора тоже рассмеялась. – Да. Ты был похож. Заботился. Кормил. Лечил. Учил словам.  
Они шли по тропе к дому и вспоминали первые попытки объясниться. Джавад жестикулировал, рисовал и терпеливо повторял слова по несколько раз. Он сам готовил, доставал одежду и таскал воду для умывания, чтобы приходящие слуги не узнали о его находке до того, как он придумает подходящую легенду.  
Тогда он сам не понимал, зачем ему это было нужно. Просто помогал, потому что мог. Потом оказалось – затем, чтобы было с кем говорить по вечерам. Портить пергамент забавными картинками. Рассматривать книги. Собирать фрукты. Тыкать пальцами в звёзды. Планировать её возвращение домой. Сбегать от излишне дотошной городской стражи. Впутываться в авантюры. Прятать трупы.  
– Ваши ангелы целуются? – спросила Дора, остановившись на тропе и указав на губы, чтоб быть точно уверенной, что её поняли правильно. Джавад понял:  
– Они нет. А я – да.  
Дора нужна была ему, чтобы любить.  
  
Когда отстроенный мост остается за спиной, они вновь движутся по Пути. Скир мрачен и целеустремлен, Дора и Джавад тоже стараются не смотреть друг на друга лишний раз. Им словно неловко от предстоящего расставания, от того, как долго они его готовили, и немного – от неуверенности в том, что ждёт их в столице. Джавад не признается, но втайне надеется, что магу из Чанъаня его просьба окажется не по плечу или что, несмотря на беспорядок дворцовых переворотов, опыт будет замечен храмовниками. Он гонит подлые мысли прочь, но они возвращаются, насмешливо указывая, как далёк он от совершенства, обещанного белыми одеждами.  
Он не смотрит на Дору, чтобы не думать, любит он её или найденные в ущелье мечты. Вместо этого он рассматривает приближающиеся очертания гордой столицы.  
– Знаешь, – говорит он Скиру, – ведь говорят, Вех-Ардашир невозможно захватить, пока стены защищают истинного правителя.  
– Слыхал об этом, – отвечает брат. – И если так и есть, а мне придется вывезти Хейдара, потом мы легко отобьем город.  
– И ты не будешь сожалеть, если эти стены падут?  
– Я же не ты, – пожимает плечами Скир. – Мне не нужны стены, если они не берегут того, что действительно дорого.  
Джавад хочет поспорить, но вспоминает: он собственными руками вырывает из своего сердца то, что ему дорого. Не ему судить желающих иного.  
В небе клекочет сокол – он парит высоко, не рассмотреть, но Скир запрокидывает голову и улыбается. И Джавад улыбается: ему вдруг кажется, что это добрый знак. Всё решится, как надо.  
  
Когда они отмечаются у стражников на входе в город, Джавад предупреждает, что в Храме скоро узнают о его прибытии. Камни Царского Пути утыкаются в ворота и теряют власть над странниками. Теперь уже можно начать спешить, и поэтому спутники разделяются.  
Скир скачет дальше, к гарнизону, ему надо выяснить всё возможное: что сейчас происходит во дворце и кто остался верен принцу. Дора и Джавад едут в синский квартал, где во внутреннем дворе лавки алхимика Бингвена их ждет шелковый шар, заполненный не нагретым воздухом, а газом, выделенным при реакции железных опилок и купоросного масла.  
– Я сделал всё, как вы расписали, – довольно щурится Бингвен. – Очень подробные и понятные указания. И знаете, мне до ужаса интересно, удастся ли вам пролететь достаточное расстояние.  
– И нам интересно, – кивает Дора. Она рассматривает устройство вычурной горелки, сомневаясь в её надежности, но у неё уже чешутся руки поскорее поднять шарльер в небо.  
– А стражники не станут стрелять? – хмурится Джавад. Он сам рассчитывал требуемый объем, но не представлял, каким огромным шар окажется в готовом виде. Мастер Бингвен не предупреждал об этом. «Наверняка стоило собирать его в менее людном месте! – Джавад клянёт себя за беспечность. – Вдруг решат, что это оружие врагов или элемент искажения...»  
Алхимик отмахивается:  
– Нам заказали подготовку к празднованию, так что из нашего квартала весь месяц что-то да вылетало. И им быстро надоело прибегать с проверками. Думаю, они даже не потянутся к лукам.  
– А что за празднование? – удивляется Джавад. Середина Весны уже прошла, а до Летнего Солнцестояния ещё месяц.  
– Коронация нового шахиншаха, – мрачно сообщает Скир, выныривая из-за их спин. Он обходит шар кругом и спрашивает: – Значит, оно может поднять нас ввысь? А до главной башни доберется?  
  
Хейдар уже почти готов подарить предателю собственный труп под балконом, но что-то до сих пор его удерживает. Смутная надежда на освобождение или желание вцепиться мерзавцу в горло, когда тот придет его убивать. А он придет – потому что никто другой не посмеет поднять руку на истинного наследника. Никто, кроме визиря, не захочет отвечать за его смерть перед ликами Небесной Стражи, а тот надеется после оправдаться на Мосту Суда, став добрым правителем. Хейдар уверен: не станет, шахбаз не дастся в руки убийце, а значит, в Парфии опять начнутся восстания, усобицы и пожары.  
Принцу жаль свою страну. Он чувствует вину за то, что дал загнать её и себя в ловушку. Он только надеется, что Скир сможет отстоять Сарды, уберечь от разграбления, в конце концов, они подготовили вполне пристойный план обороны… Хейдар подходит к окну, чтобы в который раз посмотреть вниз – спасёт ли Парфию его добровольная жертва? – и удивленно распахивает глаза.  
К башне подлетает цветастый шар, разрисованный цифрами и обережными символами.  
  
Верховный Арифмет кидает кости, и девятигранники с противным стуком катятся по подносу. У мага болит голова и ноет спина: все болезни обостряются сразу, как только он думает о том, что предстоит совершить. «1», «1» и «1», – замирают цифры на гранях, это дурной знак, дурнее только желание визиря надеть венец шаха до коронации.  
– Вы и сами знаете, что это значит, – тихо говорит Верховный Арифмет визирю. – Вы же были когда-то нумерологом.  
– Был, – кивает новый правитель. – И поэтому знаю: всё зависит не от цифр, а от того, кто и как их трактует. Если бы вы, мой друг, – «Вот как, – грустно отмечает маг, – уже и обращение без титула», – тогда истолковали иначе свои же формулы, не кинулись исправлять уже начертанное, был бы у нас просто провал вместо горных стен, тоже ведь защита и преграда для кочевников. Так и сейчас. Вы считаете это символом смерти для меня, я же предпочту отправить к богам нашего противника... они и так заждались своего потомка.  
«Если бы я тогда истолковал свои формулы иначе, вам бы сейчас нечем было мне грозить», – думает Верховный Арифмет и качает головой:  
– Всё же вы недооцениваете силу цифр.  
– А вы – переоцениваете. Идёмте. Время завершить начатое и уничтожить лишнее.  
  
Они швартуются к подоконнику. Скир первым выпрыгивает из корзины, чтобы порывисто обнять друга, ощупать его – цел! здоров! они, что, посмели морить тебя голодом?! – и только потом опускается на колено и склоняет голову в поклоне. Хейдар, пренебрегая церемониями, поднимает Скира:  
– Мы успеем убраться на вашем чуде?  
Не успевают. Раскрывается люк в полу, Скир бесцеремонно сносит голову какому-то солдату, но удерживается от следующего удара, отступает, увидев митру главного мага. Следом за Верховным Арифметом в комнату поднимается и Великий Визирь… нет, судя по венцу на голове – уже Шахиншах, Властитель Милостью Ормузда. Джавад пытается вспомнить, как его звали до сих пор, и у него не получается.  
Это тоже признак искажения, с грустной насмешкой думает Джавад, нечего было убивать законного правителя и его детей. Скир заслоняет собой Хейдара, но его ладонь сжимает рукоять меча не слишком уверенно. Сможет ли он нанести удар коронованному владыке?  
– Это была крайне нелепая попытка, – качает головой новый, пока ещё безымянный Властитель. – Друг мой, – он оборачивается к Верховному Арифмету, – засвидетельствуйте смерть последнего из рода Ардашира от руки сардского предателя.  
Хейдар молчит и напряженно накручивает на руку какую-то верёвку.  
– Ну уж нет! – разъяренным змеем шипит Скир. – Ты мне не правитель! И не сможешь отдать приказ... хоть все короны мира на себя водрузи!  
– Вот сейчас и проверим, – шахиншах подносит пальцы к виску, пристально смотрит на Скира. Хейдар заносит веревку, как кнут.  
Дора тяжело вздыхает и, не дожидаясь развязки, всаживает последнюю пулю браунинга Властителю между глаз. Безымянный падает навзничь.  
Венец слетает с головы, крутится волчком у ног Верховного Арифмета. Главный маг наклоняется было за ним, но сверху, со стропила, с клекотом срывается крупный сокол и выхватывает добычу из-под носа, чтоб вручить наконец избранному владыке.  
Над башней грохочет гром и начинается ливень.  
– Странно, – сипло шепчет Дора. – Туч ведь не было?  
Хейдар недоверчиво рассматривает золотой венец в своих руках, поправляет согнувшиеся зубцы. Воины, поднявшиеся следом за визирем, сперва ничего не понимают, а затем падают ниц. У них никогда так часто не менялись правители.  
Верховный Арифмет смотрит на Дору, затем – на Джавада. Он никак не поймёт, что убило визиря, не может предсказать, как будут развиваться события дальше, и точно видит в этом вину еретика из Сард.  
– А ведь кости предупреждали… – бормочет он и вдруг кидается вперёд с лицом, исказившимся от страха и гнева. Дора успевает дернуть Джавада в сторону, и величайший мудрец Парфии, не рассчитав силу броска, вылетает в окно. В последний момент несчастному удается зацепиться за край пришвартованной у стены корзины, но та кренится набок, дергается в сторону и срывает шар с якоря.  
Джавад и Дора, ошеломленно вцепившись друг в друга, смотрят из окна, как шар вместе с Верховным ненадолго взмывает в воздух, а потом со стороны крепостных стен свистит стрела, сминая и прорывая шелковую оболочку. И корзина грузно падает на узорчатый мрамор.  
– Дэвы его забери, – выдыхает Джавад. – Солдатам всё-таки приказали стрелять.  
– Не пачкай язык, – укоризненно говорит генерал Скир, а всё ещё стоящий за ним Хейдар царственно ухмыляется и прислоняется спиной к стене. – Они и без твоих подсказок разберутся.  
  
Мастер Бингвен рассматривает лежащую перед ним карту Центрального континента Хванирах. Прекрасный мир перечеркивает кривая молния разлома, и со вчерашнего дня она удлинилась на два ли. Алхимик задумчиво теребит жидкую бороденку.  
– Скоро, – вздыхает Бингвен, – и до нас доползёт.  
С улицы доносится спешный топот, и на пороге лавки объявляется запыхавшийся ученик. «Опять, – устало думает Бингвен, – где-то шатался, а мог бы смеси тереть, дармоед».  
– Мастер! – кричит дармоед. – Шар лопнули!  
– Обидно, – кивает алхимик.  
– А ещё во дворце! Два покойника! Великий Визирь… – мастер наконец заинтересовано оборачивается. – … и Верховный Арифмет!  
– Да? – Бингвен переводит взгляд на карту. – Может, теперь и не доползёт…  
– Мастер, как же теперь? – растерянно спрашивает ученик. – Коронацию отменят? И фейерверки не пригодятся…  
Мастер отрицательно качает головой и внезапно расцветает в улыбке:  
– Нет, Пяо. Иди-ка, живо займись фейерверками! Теперь их потребуется в два раза больше!  
  
– Мы закажем новый шар, – шепчет Джавад, непристойно счастливый, и неуклюже, левой рукой гладит Дору по волосам. – Горелку усовершенствуем, как ты скажешь. И сделаем хотя бы несколько проверочных моделей. Священный Огонь, если ничего не выйдет, я обещаю, что спущусь вместе с тобой и пойду по дну Искаженного Ущелья, и мы обязательно найдем дорогу к твоему миру...  
– Да, – Дора поднимает на него ясный взгляд, и он видит, что её плечи сотрясают не рыдания, как он сперва подумал, а смех. – Всё так и будет. Надеюсь, до Каталонии отсюда всё-таки ближе, чем до Канзаса.  
Джавад совершенно не понимает, о чём она. Наверное, думает он, это оттого, что она всё ещё не слишком хорошо говорит по-парфянски.


End file.
